


Братец Волк, Сестра Орлица

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Ау, где Хэйтем и Коннор не являются родственниками и Хэйтем спасает его, а не Дзио, из повозки с рабами. Сеттинг: Тирания Короля Вашингтона





	Братец Волк, Сестра Орлица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brother Wolf, Sister Eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730891) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 

> Курсивом выделены слова на могаукском языке

1

Расправляясь с возницей конвоя и пряча его тело в стоге сена, Хэйтем чувствовал на себе равнодушный взгляд крупного индейца. Он даже не двинулся, стоило Хэйтему занять место рядом с ним. В отличие от остальных потенциальных рабов, этот был скован по рукам и ногам короткой цепью, соединяющей между собой большие железные кольца кандалов и основание повозки. Индеец был подозрительно одет; носил капюшон из волчьей головы и кожаные наручи, ремни пересекали его широкую грудь, а на его руках угадывались мозоли, остающиеся после использования разных видов оружия. Под глазами были нарисованы чёрные дорожки будто бы слёз, а вдоль его рёбер красовались треугольники, пронизанные линиями.  
Любопытно. Какая-нибудь важная фигура, скорее всего. Позже Хэйтем должен порасспрашивать Джонсона о деталях. Но сейчас, возможно, этот узник сможет помочь.  
— Меня зовут Хэйтем Кенуэй, — сказал Хэйтем, снова пуская лошадей вперёд, увидев сигнал Чарльза на крыше сарая, что путь свободен. — Я вам не враг.  
Узник с волком-капюшоном ничего не ответил, даже не взглянув в его сторону, будто не заинтересованный. Хэйтем не мог точно определить его возраст, но навскидку дал бы слегка за двадцать. Малость раздражённый тем, что его проигнорировали, Хэйтем продолжил:  
— Ты говоришь на английском? Французском?  
И снова — никакой реакции, по крайней мере, пока Чарльз и остальные не спустились вниз, не разобрались с патрулем и не спрятали тела за грудой ящиков. Узник тихо наблюдал за ними, а затем вообще отвел взгляд на вроде бы пустой участок крыши сарая — это казалось бы странным, если б Хэйтем не знал, что там скрывается Джонсон, следуя заранее составленному маршруту.  
— Мы отпустим вас, как только попадём за стены форта, а там освободим твоих соплеменников, — продолжал Хэйтем, следя за дорогой, пока повозка катилась по грунтовой кладке. — Мы не причиним вам вреда.  
— Нам не нужна ваша помощь, — сказал узник равнодушно на хорошо поставленном английском, хоть и с небольшим акцентом, и на этот раз посмотрел на Хэйтема, словно что-то высчитывая. Его взгляд был свирепым, глаза — орлино-золотыми, цвета необычайно пронзительного, словно принадлежали человеку, рождённому в двух мирах; Хэйтем долго моргал, прежде чем вспомнил, что он, в общем-то, раздражён.  
— Так значит, у вас имеется какой-то гениальный план по освобождению? Поведай мне.  
Когда индеец пожал плечами, зазвенела цепь кандалов.  
— Рано или поздно, им придётся освободить меня.  
— И тогда ты захватишь весь форт? Будучи безоружным?  
— Природа мне поможет, — твёрдо сказал узник, сбивая с толку.  
— Я ещё не видал, чтобы Природа помогала человеку, давая ему пуленепробиваемый плащ, друг мой, — сухо заметил Хэйтем.  
— Я тебе не друг.  
— Да, ты достаточно явно дал мне это понять. Но, поскольку в настоящее время у нас один и тот же враг, можем ли мы хотя бы зваться союзниками?  
Последнее, что Хэйтему нужно было, так это вызвать ярость в таком крупном парне, когда он его освободит от оков. Поднимется ненужный шум; и тогда найти Сайласа и избавиться будет не так-то просто.  
— Посмотрим.  
— Ты склоняешь меня к мысли, что лучше бы мне не давать тебе ключ от твоих оков.  
Узник нахмурился, задумался, пока Джонсон и Хикки избавлялись от другого патруля и, наблюдая, как они прячут тела, быстро пробормотал:  
— Хорошо. Союзники — на время.  
— Вот видишь. Не так уж и сложно, правда?  
Узник ничего не ответил, отвернувшись, чтобы посмотреть, как Чарльз и остальные разбираются с другим солдатом. Хэйтем отметил, что индеец с любопытством наблюдает за происходящим; спокойствие его было хищным, будто он выжидал — учился. Это было интересно и при этом — неожиданно, очень многие коренные, с которыми Хэйтему удалось встретиться благодаря связям Джонсона, были настороженные, испуганные и подавленные разрушительным натиском Вашингтона на их земли.  
У них не было причин доверять белокожим, сказал себе Хэйтем; в каком-то смысле, они и так настрадались больше остальных. Повстанцам удалось удержать очаги сопротивления с тщательно укрытыми пороховыми тайниками и фортификациями — толстый камень и артиллерия могли выстоять против разрушительных устройств Вашингтона. У ирокезов такой защиты не было; их деревни были сожжены, дети — убиты, а женщины и мужчины похищены для продажи в рабство. Это являлось одним из многих преступлений Вашингтона.  
Хэйтем почувствовал, что решение освободить этого узника не такое глупое, каким казалось поначалу, когда остановил повозку внутри форта. Больше не нуждаясь в конспирации, он щёлкнул замком на кольцах вокруг запястий узника и, прежде чем спрыгнуть с повозки, подал сигнал Чарльзу, чтобы тот занимал позицию.  
— Мы освободим твоих людей, — сказал Хэйтем узнику, который поднялся на ноги и потирал теперь плечи. — Сосредоточься на защите тех, кто находится в конвое.  
И вновь оказался проигнорированным. Узник спрыгнул с повозки, даже не кивнув ему, направился к задней её части, чтобы освободить своих соплеменников. Подавив своё раздражение, Хэйтем направился к ближайшим густым кустарникам. Учитывая, какой редкостью стала доброта в нынешние времена, стоило ли ожидать хоть толику благодарности?

1.0

Сидя высоко на ветке, Радунхагейду наблюдал, как Хэйтем со своими людьми возвращается назад в Бостон в краденной форме, окровавленной до локтей. Они сдержали своё слово, и люди Радунхагейду были в безопасности — по крайней мере, в данный момент.  
Сестра быстро и безболезненно прошлась своими призрачными когтями сквозь его плоть, сложив крылья и ероша перья. Радунхагейду мог чувствовать её разум, разум орлиного духа: обрывистые края, и ветер, и полёт; Сестра была такой же любопытной, каким был он сам. Радунхагейду не составило бы труда одолжить у неё крылья и приземлиться прямо на спину Хэйтема, ломая ему позвоночник, но он лишь продолжал сжимать пальцы на твёрдой коре дерева и дышать.  
Сестра смотрела немигающим взором, затем отступила, будто одобряя его выбор. Радунхагейду удивлённо взглянул на неё — это было что-то новое, но она проигнорировала его безмолвный вопрос, в её разуме трепетали ветер и движение. Радунхагейду одолжил её крылья, и начал перелетать с ветки на ветку, пока не достиг окраин Бостона. Кенуэй уже исчез; вполне возможно — прокрался через менее охраняемые участки границы или отдалённые районы города, которые растирались всё дальше и дальше от Бостона, боясь железной хватки власти Вашингтона.  
Радунхагейду опустил их на землю, и Братья, вернувшись с земли духов, обнюхивали почву и его плечи, кружась на месте, пока не напали на след, который вёл в глубокую траву. Сестра повела его обратно к деревьям, и они направились через лес, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы наиграться, и вспомнить, и вновь учуять запах, а потом — достигли окраины большого форта, судя по цвету резных частоколов — недавно построенного. У него не было флага, но Радунхагейду видел мелькающий красный цвет формы за забором. Форт повстанцев.  
Кенуэй как раз вышел наружу, разговаривая с одним из своих людей, и первыми порывом и мыслью Радунхагейду было перенестись в густую траву неподалёку от них, Братья вернулись к нему, занимая позиции, их языки свесились из челюстей. Они были довольны, игривы, хотели мягкой травы под лапами, думали о клыках, когтях и драке, но Радунхагейду покачал головой: не время; они его не слушали, дрались между собой, то и дело призрачно проваливаясь сквозь траву.  
— Он придёт к нам, — говорил Кенуэй своему человеку. — Я знаю, он придёт, Чарльз. Назовём это предчувствием.  
— Я надеюсь, Вы правы, — ответил Чарльз, даже не пытаясь скрыть скептицизма. — И что Великий Магистр прав, полагая, что это место Предтеч действительно является ключом к победе над Вашингтоном.  
Радунхагейду нахмурился; у него едва не перехватило дыхание, прежде чем он одёрнул себя. Как и Братья на охоте, он был тенью и землёй; он был никем.  
— Нам не удалось найти это место самостоятельно, — тяжело вздохнул Кенуэй. — Возможно, я хватаюсь за соломинку. Индейцы жили на этих землях веками. Они точно знают, где искать то, что нам нужно.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — ответил Чарльз, бросив взгляд на деревья. — Но Джонсону не удалось убедить их, что нам можно доверять.  
— Они всё ещё поддерживают с ним связь, и это даёт мне толику надежды. Возможно, они передадут сообщение через того индейца в волчьем капюшоне. Он довольно необычен, и Джонсону кажется, что он о нём слышал. Конечно, у нас есть общий враг. Он поступит разумно, я почти уверен.  
— Я надеюсь, Вы правы, сэр, — повторил Чарльз.  
Они возвратились в форт, и широкие ворота со скрипом закрылись за ними. Радунхагейду какое-то время сидел в траве, пока Братья, ломая друг другу рёбра, предавались мечтам об охоте, запахе меха, крови и добычи; ему понадобилось ещё немного времени, прежде чем снова перенестись на ветку с помощью призрачных крыльев. Мать Рода должна об этом услышать.  
Как всегда, однако, разговор с Матерью Рода был чем-то вроде испытания, поскольку она была и его кровной матерью; она никогда не простит ему, Дейовизунте и остальным то, что они взяли силу у Великой Ивы, несмотря на то, что Коннор чувствовал: это мало чем отличалось от путешествия по земле духов, в которое его взяла бабушка, стоило ему достигнуть совершеннолетия. Мать не доверяла Сестре и Братьям, хоть у ганьягэха и духов и была одна цель. Тем не менее, в конце концов она вышла из своего племенного дома, поджав губы, а взгляд острый и резкий смягчила, прежде чем позвать Радунхагейду за собой.  
Они сели перед небольшим костром, и Радунхагейду старался не вспоминать, что до того, как он стал мужчиной, он любил играть с костром, пока его мать совещалась с бабушкой, готовая взять на себя бразды правления племенем. Несмотря на все мили, которые он пролетел на крыльях Сестры, на то расстояние, что он пробежал на лапах Брата, одного взгляда матери хватало, чтобы он вновь почувствовал себя маленьким и смущённым.  
_— Ты сегодня хорошо потрудился_, — начала Мать Рода и улыбнулась (что делала так редко) слабо и устало. _— Наш народ сейчас в безопасности, и Ганадогон позаботился, чтобы каждый вернулся в своё племя._  
_— Мне помогли_, — признался Радунхагейду и рассказал обо всём, что произошло, вплоть до подслушанного у форта разговора. Мать Рода нахмурилась, коснулась пальцами густой косы и склонила голову, что было верным признаком того, что она глубоко задумалась; и Радунхагейду покорно выжидал, рассматривая племенной дом изнутри. Сестра и Братья никогда не заходили с ним внутрь, ему не снились сны об этом месте, не было воспоминаний или видений. В родном крове своей матери он был не один и один одновременно.  
Она наконец сказала:  
_— Мне нужно обдумать это._  
И дала явный намёк на то, чтобы Радунхагейду уходил. Он кивнул, поднявшись на ноги. К его удивлению, она тоже поднялась и протянула руку, чтобы слегка коснуться его локтя, прежде чем он развернулся к выходу.  
_— Будь осторожен,_ — пробормотала она, и в глазах её на мгновение мелькнули материнская нежность и страх потерять сына, прежде чем она отвернулась и посмотрела на пламя. Радунхагейду коротко взглянул на её спину, раздумывая, должен ли он ей что-то ответить, но решил просто покинуть племенной дом. Братья сразу же окружили его, прежде чем Сестра вывела его из деревни, проносясь сквозь деревья, пока они не поднялись высоко на утёсы, где росла Великая Ива, наблюдающая за самой вечностью.  
Гайунхадейниу был один, сидел на скале, скрестив ноги, натянутый, что стрела. Поднял взгляд, когда Сестра опустила Радунхагейду рядом с ним. Выглядел он уставшим и послал Радунхагейду облегчённую улыбку.  
_— Радунхагейду! Слышал, ты попал в плен. Дейовизунте спешит обратно из Тейеондароге. Мы собирались искать тебя вместе._  
_— Мне удалось сбежать, не без сторонней помощи._  
Радунхагейду рассказывал о случившемся уже второй раз за день. В конце рассказа Гайунхадейниу потёр лицо и чёрную краску на щеках. Сестрой Гайунхадейниу являлся дух пумы, и она оставила метки на его лице, как оставили метки на лице Радунхагейду Братья и Сестра; Радунхагейду не мог видеть чужую Сестру, но у его собственной, сидящей на плече, перья встали дыбом, а Братья молча рыскали вокруг, скаля клыки.  
_— Я бы не стал им доверять,_ — сказал наконец Гайунхадейниу. _— Они все одинаковые. Они воспользуются нами, как только у них появится возможность._  
_— Вполне вероятно,_ — пробормотал Радунхагейду, и посмотрел на широкие леса, прячущиеся под ветвями священной ивы. Если бы он сейчас использовал взгляд Сестры, то смог бы увидеть форт, где скрывается Кенуэй, и чувствовал беспокойство и нерешительность. _— Но если они знают такое оружие, способное победить Вашингтона и его золотую сферу, то могут нам пригодится._

II

То, что Хэйтем наткнулся на того человека в волчьем капюшоне в лесу, когда долго и мучительно брёл по снежным сугробам у деревни в поисках караванов снабжения, было чистой случайностью. На его оклик индеец ответил хмурым взглядом, прежде чем… вспыхнуть, а потом, к большому удивлению Хэйтема, вообще исчезнуть в мерцании.  
Он быстро огляделся по сторонам; что-то заставило его взглянуть наверх, и на ветке дерева он увидел индейца, наблюдающего за ним, словно стервятник-переросток.  
— Как, чёрт возьми, ты это сделал? — потребовал ответа Хэйтем.  
Индеец фыркнул, поднялся на ноги (ветка каким-то чудесным образом умудрилась выдержать его вес) и отвернулся, будто собираясь уйти.  
— Погоди, — сказал Хэйтем и резко добавил: — Погоди, чёрт тебя дери!  
И тогда человек в волчьем капюшоне снова исчез, чтобы оказаться на ветке другого дерева.  
Раздражение оттеснило удивление на второе место, и Хэйтем побрёл за ним по снегу, стараясь изо всех сил успевать за то и дело вспыхивающим в разных местах индейцем, пока не выдохся окончательно, застряв по пояс в снегу, замёрзнув и раздражаясь ещё сильнее. Он наклонился, пытаясь отдышаться, бормоча себе под нос проклятия между выдохами, и, когда поднял взгляд, то чуть не отпрянул назад, увидев, что человек в волчьем капюшоне теперь находится намного ближе, буквально в десяти шагах от него, на покрытой снегом скале, которая возвышалась над плотным белым одеялом снега, словно кит — над гладью воды.  
— Что тебе нужно? — коротко спросил он.  
— Очевидно… что… поговорить… с тобой…  
— Почему. Ты говоришь. Так. Медленно?  
— Очень смешно, — нахмурился Хэйтем, и у этого индейца хватило наглости послать ему в ответ усмешку. — И всё же, как тебе удалось запрыгнуть с земли на дерево?  
— Магия, — протянул индеец, и Хэйтем так и не понял, шутит тот или говорит серьёзно. — Ну так что? Тебе вроде что-то было нужно от меня.  
— Дэвенпорт преподал тебе пару уроков.  
Из всего прочитанного из отчётов, это больше всего удивило Хэйтема. Видимо, человека в волчьем капюшоне раньше регулярно видели в поместье Дэвенпорта, пока Вашингтон не сжёг усадьбу и не убил старого ассасина. Прискорбно. Несмотря на то, что они сражались по разные стороны баррикад, Хэйтем тщательно следовал условному договору между ними и Дэвенпортом, согласно которому они оставили друг друга в покое, до тех пор, по крайней мере, пока не удастся справиться с Вашингтоном. С таким врагом, по силе превосходящим их обоих, война между тамплиерами и ассасинами выглядела бессмысленной.  
— Пару, — подтвердил индеец и замолчал ненадолго. — Ты — тамплиер.  
— Именно, — удивлённо подтвердил Хэйтем. — Дэвенпорт рассказал тебе об этой войне?  
— Он сказал, что больше не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Что реликвия, которой владеет Вашингтон, уничтожит мир. Мать Рода согласилась с этим. Мы старались помочь ему, когда получалось.  
Так этот покалеченный, ворчливый ассасин оказался более удачлив в налаживании контактов с коренными. Хэйтем на секунду задумался, как ему это удалось.  
— Но сам он мало что мог сделать, и его рекрутов вздёрнули на виселице. Я думаю, мы можем помочь друг другу.  
— Возможно.  
Эталон дипломатичности. Сдерживая желание ответить что-то грубое и неуместное, Хэйтем медленно выдохнул, и воздух покинул его рот растворяющейся белой дымкой. Вытащив из одежды медальон Предтеч, он показал его индейцу.  
— Ты видел это раньше?  
Индеец посмотрел на него, нахмурился и наклонился вперёд, прищурив глаза.  
— Где ты это взял?  
— Полагаю, видел. В какой-то пещере, верно?  
Надежда заставила голос дрогнуть, и Хэйтему срочно пришлось взять себя в руки. Человек в волчьем капюшоне в это время выпрямился, мгновенно насторожившись, и Хэйтем молча подтолкнул себя к продолжению разговора.  
— Моё начальство считает, что это — ключ к победе над Вашингтоном. Послушай. Я понимаю, почему ты мне не доверяешь. На твоём месте я бы тоже не стал себе доверять. Поэтому я предлагаю сделку. Я помогу тебе и твоему народу в вашей войне, а…  
— Брэддок, — перебил его индеец. — Избавься от него. Тогда и поговорим.  
— Брэддок? Чего же ты сразу луну не просишь с небес достать? Он наставник Вашингтона. Человек, который прячется в… — Хэйтем заставил себя замолчать, когда человек в волчьем капюшоне начал подниматься на ноги. — Хорошо. Будет тебе Брэддок.  
Это не то чтобы было невозможно, но доставит столько сложностей и неприятностей.  
— Отлично. — Человек в волчьем капюшоне показался малость удивлённым.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— К чему этот глупый вопрос? Ты даже не сможешь выговорить моё имя.  
Хэйтему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы подавить в себе вновь вспыхнувшее раздражение.  
— Я рискну.  
— Радунхагейду. Моё имя, — сказал Радунхагейду; на лице его явно читалось спокойное равнодушие.  
— …Ладно. Возможно, теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, говоря о сложностях имени.  
— Ахиллес Дэвенпорт звал меня Коннором, — предложил вдруг Радунхагейду, к немалому удивлению Хэйтема. — Можешь тоже звать меня так. Когда будешь готов расправиться с Брэддоком, отправь мне весточку через Джонсона.  
— Послушай… — начал Хэйтем, но Радунхагейду вновь растворился в мерцающей вспышке и появился уже высоко на ветке дерева, затем — на другой, а потом и вовсе исчез из поля зрения.  
По телу Хэйтема пробежала дрожь — но не из-за холода. Он с детства любил бросать вызов невозможному.

2.0

Радунхагейду не думал, что Хэйтем действительно сможет оказаться полезным. После убийства Брэддока, в его армии начнутся волнения; опасно, как и привлекать внимание Вашингтона из самого Нью-Йорка, но, возможно, это было необходимым злом. Армия Брэддока больше не являлась угрозой народу ирокезов.  
С другой стороны, теперь, когда Хэйтем победил, он засыпал Радунхагейду надоедливыми вопросами, словно их сделка открывала ему доступ ко всем секретам его народа.  
— Как ты убил того солдата в тридцати шагах от себя? — Кенуэй мучил его этим вопросом весь день. Они остановились в таверне в одном маленьком приветливом городке, где Кенуэй и его ближайшие люди часто встречались, чтобы обсудить свои планы; Радунхагейду не нравилось находиться внутри каменных стен, где даже красные мундиры Хэйтема шептались между собой в его присутствии. — Не видел при тебе оружия.  
Братья, как обычно, молчаливо рыскали вокруг, а вот Сестра, наоборот, хотела дать ответ, но Радунхагейду просто пожал плечами на его вопрос и многозначительно сказал:  
— Ты надоедаешь.  
— А ты не проявляешь благодарности, — ответил Хэйтем; язык у этого тамплиера был острый и ядовитый. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько неприятностей я охватил из-за тебя, мальчик? Что, если Вашингтон вернётся из Нью-Йорка?  
— Ты знал, на что идёшь, когда соглашался помочь мне.  
— Ты поразительно невыносимый человек, Коннор.  
— А ты, — огрызнулся Радунхагейду, теперь по-настоящему раздражённый, — такой же слепец, как и Вашингтон.  
— Разве?  
— Когда ты смотришь на лес, то видишь только ресурсы. Древесину, что можно вырубить для постройки ваших домов, зданий, фортов…  
— У вашего народа тоже есть здания и племенные дома, и, если не ошибаюсь, сделаны они не из песка.  
— Это другое! — вспыхнул Радунхагейду, разгневанный из-за сравнения. — Из-за огромных участков леса, которые вы срубили, от него скоро вообще ничего не останется! Вы не проявляете никакого уважения к Матери!  
— Вашингтон разрушил ваши деревни, Коннор, не тамплиеры.  
— Ты неправильно меня понял. Может, просто не хочешь понять, — выдохнул Радунхагейду, чтобы успокоиться, и, когда Кенуэй немного расслабился, Коннор недовольно задумался, не было ли это его уловкой.  
— Сосредоточься. Ссоры в нашем деле не помогут.  
— Ты это начал.  
Это детская фраза заставила Хэйтема нахмуриться, и Радунхагейду пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы выражение собственного лица оставалось равнодушным. У этого англичанина было много разных причуд, которые… забавили Радунхагейду, и, кроме того, Сестре он был всё ещё интересен, а Братьев всё ещё удивлял. Радунхагейду сказал не всю правду. Хэйтем Кенуэй совсем не был похож на Вашингтона; он вообще не был похож ни на одного человека, которого Радунхагейду встречал, ирокеза ли, белого ли человека. Он был хищником высшего порядка, и всё же не было у него склада ума, присущего разуму Сестры, её когтям, дикости и свободолюбии; не было склада ума Братьев, в голове у которых вертелись мысли о запахе травы, стае и погоне. В голове Хэйтема было выжидание, чистый расчёт каждого движения, чтобы оно вышло прекрасно точным.  
Наблюдать за ним было приятно, хотя иногда это отвлекало. Радунхагейду мог понять интерес Сестры и даже забаву, которую Хэйтем приносил Братьям. Кенуэй убивал так же жестоко, так же естественно, как и Сестра, как Брат, словно сам был одним из Первородных Детей. Дэвенпорт тоже был опасен, но при этом был совсем другим.  
— Давай уже просто доберёмся до твоего храма или что бы то ни было, — пробормотал Кенуэй.  
— Что я и собирался сделать, до того, как ты потащил меня сюда за «выпивкой».  
Радунхагейду никогда особо не любил алкоголь, он в принципе не мог понять, зачем он вообще нужен.  
— Вот и делай после этого первые шаги к дружбе, — проворчал в ответ Кенуэй.

III

Учитывая послужной список Хэйтема и едва ли не божественную удачу, которая преследовала его в последнее время, храм этот оказался крайне бесполезным, хотя назвать всё это пустой потерей времени он бы тоже не смог. Поцелуй Радунхагейду был приятным, пусть и неожиданным; неловкий поначалу, он становился всё более умелым. Когда Хэйтем провёл руками по его телу, Радунхагейду испуганно отстранился.  
У Хэйтема не было никаких личных предпочтений по половому признаку; единственная вещь, которая могла зваться общей у ассасинов и тамплиеров: орден не волновали вопросы пола, в том числе и сексуальных предпочтений. Хэйтема привлекала дикая грация Радунхагейду, его холёное и мощное тело, и, самое главное, тот его необъяснимый секрет; Хэйтем, однако, даже не собирался поддаваться своим желаниям.  
Радунхагейду избегал его всю следующую неделю, прежде чем внезапно появился в один прекрасный день, когда Хэйтем ехал по лесной тропе из одного форта в другой; напугал лошадь, заставив ту встать на дыбы, и когда Хэйтему вновь удалось взять контроль над бедным животным, то он увидел Радунхагейду на дереве, со скрытым под капюшоном лицом.  
— Не мог бы ты ходить по дороге, как нормальный человек? — буркнул Хэйтем, поглаживая спину своей напуганной лошади.  
— Извини. — Радунхагейду вовсе не выглядел раскаивающимся, и Хэйтем на мгновение едва заметно усмехнулся. Этот придурок сделал то специально.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
Его недружелюбный настрой, казалось, заставил Радунхагейду колебаться; затем он исчез в мерцающей вспышке и оказался ближе, на упавшем дереве, торчащим наполовину из глубокого сугроба, уткнувшись при этом локтями в колени.  
— Мать Рода говорит с духами о твоём медальоне.  
— Удачи ей в этом, — со скептицизмом ответил Хэйтем, стараясь скрыть его. Он не мог дать никакого научного обоснования тому, как Радунхагейду случайным образом исчезает и появляется в пространстве, как он убивает людей на расстоянии; Джонсон, вроде бы, слышал о таких случаях среди остальных индейцев. Кроме того, реликвия Вашингтона явно носила сверхъестественный характер; так почему у коренных не может быть собственной магии?  
Пользоваться этой магией — одно дело. А вот расспрашивать об этом — совершенно другое.  
— Ну и что они ей говорят? — осторожно добавил он, и Радунхагейду удивлённо моргнул. Хэйтем понял, что ему на самом деле интересно было бы узнать, что говорят духи-или-кто-бы-они-ни-были о Вашингтоне и медальоне Предтеч. Это был не столько вопрос стратегии, сколько медленное осознание того, почему ирокезы так отчаянно сражаются за свои земли. Они сохранили с землёй связь, которую утратили так называемые более цивилизованные народы.  
Братец Волк, Сестра Орлица. Джонсон однажды упомянул при нём об этом, когда они обсуждали религию ирокезов в одну из долгих зимних ночей и…  
— Что ты сказал? — резко спросил Радунхагейду, и Хэйтем к своей неловкости понял, что произнёс эту фразу вслух.  
— То, что слышал однажды. «Братец Волк, Сестра Орлица». — Когда Радунхагейду бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, Хэйтем слегка недовольно добавил: — Комментарий, данный мне о вашем веровании, основанном на поклонении духам.  
— Ваше верование тоже основано на поклонении духу, — ответил Радунхагейду, упрямо и раздражённо, как и всегда, но в этот раз Хэйтем сдержался и не вступил в спор.  
— У меня, на самом деле, нет религии.  
— У тебя она есть, — буркнул Радунхагейду.  
— Да что ты? Это ещё почему?  
— Что ж. — Радунхагейду запнулся на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить. — Неужели у тебя нет истории о сотворении мира? Почему бы не подумать об этом?  
— Оставлю выяснение этого вопроса учёным, — пожал плечами Хэйтем. — У меня есть более насущные проблемы.  
— Ты очень глупый человек, — с сожалением сказал Радунхагейду, и, когда Хэйтем тяжело вздохнул, внезапно засмеялся. С опозданием осознав, что его всё-таки заставили вступить в спор, Хэйтем попытался нахмуриться, но, к его удивлению, он потерпел неудачу и остановился на том, что просто закатил глаза.  
— О, отлично, раз уж ты так хочешь. Давай. Наслаждайся своей никчёмной ребяческой шуткой за мой счёт.  
— Братец волк, Сестра орлица. — Радунхагейду потребовалось немного времени, чтобы перестать смеяться и восстановить дыхание, и когда он снова заговорил, его голос был ровным. — Ты хотел знать, как у меня получалось делать то, что я делал. Вот тебе и ответ. Земля — это наша Мать, а все её дети — наши братья и сёстры. Иногда мы ругаемся. Иногда помогаем друг другу.  
— Если это так, то почему весь твой народ не умеет делать то, что делаешь ты? — с любопытством спросил Хэйтем. — Тогда вам вообще не нужны будут пушки и форты, если вы сможете летать и убивать людей на расстоянии. Тогда, возможно, у ирокезов получится выгнать Вашингтона обратно в море!  
— Потому что… — начал Радунхагейду, заколебался, а потом покачал головой. — Я должен идти. Я поговорю с тобой снова, когда у Матери Рода появится информация.  
— Подожди, — быстро сказал Хэйтем, и Радунхагейду вздрогнул, но не двинулся с места, опустив голову. — Это опасно? То, что ты умеешь делать? — Внезапная молчанка Радунхагейду заставила Хэйтема фыркнуть. — Тогда почему ещё ты не хочешь говорить об этом?  
— Ты не думал, что я пытаюсь защитить древние тайны моего народа? — Радунхагейду быстро исправился — в его тоне сквозил сарказм. Возможно, Хэйтем успел плохо на него повлиять. — Но да. Это опасно. И оно унесло жизни многих ирокезов, прежде чем Мать Рода не согласилась запретить этот… метод.  
Хэйтемом обуяло настолько сильное любопытство, что оно почти приносило дискомфорт, но с трудом ему удалось подавить его.  
— Но ты всё же этот метод практикуешь.  
— Это необходимость, — коротко ответил Радунхагейду и исчез; сколько бы Хэйтем не осматривал верхушек деревьев над собой — нигде не мог уловить его знакомого мерцания. Через некоторое время он разочарованно подтолкнул растерянную лошадь вперёд. Возможно, ему придётся поручить Джонсону расследование. Что бы ни давало Радунхагейду такие силы, оно могло оказаться полезным.  
Осторожные расспросы Джонсона ничего не дали, кроме ещё одного внезапного появления Радунхагейду, на этот раз в пустых конюшнях за трактиром, где Хэйтем остановился на ночь. Однако вместо неожиданного возникновения совсем рядом, Радунхагейду просто вошёл в конюшню. Ближайшая к нему лошадь заржала и фыркнула, и Радунхагейду усмехнулся, когда Хэйтем повернулся к нему, пряча обнажённые скрытые клинки.  
— Это было опасно, — многозначительно заметил Хэйтем.  
— Для тебя — возможно. — Радунхагейду сложил руки на груди. — Ты расспрашиваешь моих людей через Джонсона. Прекрати делать это.  
— Мы так ничего и не узнали.  
— Пока — ничего, — отрезал Радунхагейду. — Но, если каким-то образом разузнаете что-то, — пожалеете.  
— Так просвети меня.  
— И зачем? Ты — это не я.  
— Что бы это ни было, я уверен, раз уж тебе удаётся это контролировать, то я…  
Хэйтем увидел знакомое мерцание, а потом его лошадь фыркнула и заржала, когда Радунхагейду внезапно оказался перед ним, толкая его к стене конюшни. На этот раз поцелуй скорее походил на укус и всё так же застал Хэйтема врасплох; он замер на долгое неловкое мгновение, прежде чем с опозданием попытаться смягчить поцелуй. Радунхагейду лишь зарычал в ответ, впечатал его в потрескавшуюся древесину и углубил поцелуй. Их губы все покрылись укусами к тому моменту, когда Хэйтему удалось перехватить контроль, и Радунхагейду поддался, позволив ему положить руки на свои бёдра, напряг плечи, когда Хэйтем провёл пальцами по его восхитительно очерченным мускулам.  
— Это определённо не тот метод разрешения конфликтов, которым пользуются цивилизованные люди, — пробормотал Хэйтем, когда Радунхагейду прижался челюстью к его дневной щетине. В штанах становилось тесно из-за мускусного запаха кожи и коры, которые преследовали Радунхагейду, нежной силы его рук, мягких рваных выдохов на шее Хэйтема, которые он оставлял, пытаясь проследить пульс своим языком.  
— Если хочешь поспорить вместо этого, мы можем поспорить, — слегка отстранился Радунхагейду; его зубы находились в опасной близости выемки на шее Хэйтема, беспокоясь о его коже, пока Хэйтем не вздрогнул и не сдержал тихий стон.  
— Мы не при закрытых дверях, Коннор.  
— Владелец с женой спят, а ты — единственный здесь постоялец.  
— Определённо не единственный… Моя лошадь прямо здесь!  
— И? Это же лошадь.  
— Отпусти меня, ты, животное… что, на земле?.. нет, ты не посмеешь… сено же будет потом везде… — сопротивлялся Хэйтем, пока Радунхагейду как-то умудрялся укладывать его в кучу сена за пределами стойла. Оно, хоть и покалывало, но по крайней мере было чистым, и, пока Хэйтем пытался вырваться из хватки Радунхагейду, тот смеялся, нависнув над ним, низко, грубо и хрипло; оседлал его, снова впечатываясь в его рот. Хэйтем недовольно сопротивлялся ему, и Радунхагейду отстранился, ухмыляясь, даже когда Хэйтем с силой прикусил кожу на его горле без какой-либо нежности в виде ответного упрёка.  
Он не занимался сексом ни с кем за пределами кровати с тех пор, как вырос из дерзкого мальчишки, и после того, как запал прошёл и дыхание замедлилось, Хэйтем вспомнил, почему он отказался от этой дурной привычки. Сено теперь было везде. Радунхагейду тихо фыркнул, когда Хэйтем осторожно лёг на него; его длинные пальцы были липкими и мозолистыми, и Хэйтем позволил вырваться стону, когда Радунхагейду в последний раз сжал чувствительную мягкую плоть. Он собирался щёлкнуть мальчишку по носу, но, когда его пальцы оказались у искусанного рта Радунхагейду, тот лизнул его испачканные пальцы, Боже всемогущий, член Хэйтема дёрнулся, болезненная дрожь возбуждения накрыла его тело, и он громко сглотнул.  
Радунхагейду уставился на него, будто удивляясь звуку, опустил вниз руку, когда Хэйтем приподнялся, чтобы влажно поцеловать его, тяжело дыша и даже задыхаясь. Несмотря на то, что Радунхагейду спровоцировал оба… инцидента… он вёл себя удивительно неумело, и от этого кровь Хэйтема бурлила, как ни от чего-либо ранее. Боже. Неужели он превращается в грязного старого извращенца.  
— Я думал, что у стариков будет больше выносливости.  
— Что, ты маленький…  
Иногда вот этот проклятый мальчишка открывал рот и говорил настолько возмутительные вещи, что… Радунхагейду улыбнулся ему; улыбка переросла в усмешку, которая не сползала, даже когда Хэйтем зарычал и надел на него наручники. Они устроили перепалку, пока Хэйтем наконец не смог приковать Радунхагейду к стойлу, и, конечно, чтобы стереть эту чёртову ухмылку с его лица, ему пришлось поцеловать мальчишку, и... Хорошо. Он проиграл, полностью проиграл, и это было прекрасно.

3.0

Власть Вашингтона над Бостоном была ослаблена — Бенджамин Франклин был освобождён от его влияния, и Хэйтем теперь организовывал замысловатый план действий против Патнэма. Тамплиер, казалось, был в восторге от составления сложных стратегий. Солдаты в его форте Кросс почти привыкли к полётам Сестры; они даже практически не обращали на него внимания, когда он сидел на вершине флагштока или прыгал с вершины крыши. Устав от форта за четверть часа, Радунхагейду решил покинуть его и вместе с Братьями побегать по лесу, исследуя раздолья, овраги и скалы, которые и без того знал наизусть, выслеживая кроликов из густых кустарников и преследуя оленей через переплетения стволов деревьев.  
Сестра, казалось, всегда знала, когда Хэйтем ищет его; в такие моменты она оглядывалась в сторону форта, как бы далеко тот ни находился, и, когда Радунхагейду одалживал у неё крылья, чтобы вернуться, его не покидало ощущение, что они движутся быстрее, чем обычно.  
Хэйтем находился в лесу, недалеко от сторожевых вышек, и даже не вздрогнул, когда Радунхагейду опустил крылья Сестры рядом с ним. Жаль. Раньше он забавно дёргался и выдыхал.  
— Что?  
— Это одна из способностей твоих… духов? Слышать голоса на расстоянии?  
— Не голоса, — поправил Радунхагейду, немного раздосадованный тем, что Хэйтем всё ещё задает подобные вопросы. — Твой голос.  
Он сказал слишком много — Хэйтем уставился на него с неприкрытым изумлением.  
— Мой? Почему мой?  
Потому что Сестра расправила крылья, как будто ожидая полёта самого Хэйтема, чтобы гнаться с ним наперегонки в восходящих потоках, как это делали орлы, и кружились, и вертелись, и делили неистовую радость ветра. Потому что Братья рыскали, искали, спотыкались о свои же прозрачные лапы, вываливали из пастей языки, вынюхивали их, выжидая, пока стая начнёт действовать, как единый разум. Потому что духи всегда знали, что время — это река, а человеческое сердце — рябь, и видели и начало, и конец этих путей.  
Но ещё было слишком рано объяснять ему это, и Радунхагейду, намереваясь улыбнуться, усмехнулся вместо этого, протянул:  
— Ты шатаешься по лесу, как слепой медведь, старик. — И наблюдал, как Хэйтем сердито смотрит на него, поджав губы. — Чего ты хотел?  
— Хотел увидеть тебя, — сказал Хэйтем и, кажется, смутился, когда Радунхагейду изогнул бровь. — Чтобы убедиться, что ты не сломал свою упрямую шею, носясь, как сумасшедший.  
Возможно, не так уж и рано. Сестра сложила крылья и вновь их расправила, и Братья забегали, отскочили, выжидая и тяжело дыша, размахивая широкими хвостами; и Радунхагейду боролся с желанием забегать вместе с ними, чтобы ветром угомонить своё сердце. Раньше ему удавалось взять себя в руки, вспомнив о своём долге перед народом, а теперь…  
— Нам пора возвращаться, — напомнил ему Хэйтем, хотя и позволил схватить себя за воротник, врезая холодные пуговицы в кожу чужих пальцев, его зрачки были тёмными и расширенными, ресницы затрепетали, когда Радунхагейду его поцеловал. Хэйтем призывно раскрыл губы: он всегда был жадным до этого, даже до мокрых и грязных, даже во время ночных перепалок. Сестра взлетела с плеча Радунхагейду с криком пронзительным и диким, который мог услышать только он, в каком-то смысле, такие поцелуи были для них сродни полёту, погоне, их пальцы сжимали меха, стягивали плащи, их дыхание неровно смешивалось. И это тоже было восхитительно. 


End file.
